According to You
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistable, everything he's ever wanted." Lucas/Hanna. Some Sean/Hanna. Oneshot


"_According to him, I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he's ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I've got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you."_

_**-"**_**According to You" by Orianthi **

Hanna Marin walked down the steps of her house to see her boyfriend, Sean Ackard, waiting for her. He didn't look especially thrilled, but it seemed to be Sean's general mood as of late, because he always wore the "I just ate a bad burrito" expression, so she couldn't tell if something was really wrong.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" She asked, once she had reached the bottom and kissed his cheek. He nodded, but still looked upset. "Sean, what's wrong?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "I've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes, and you said you'd be ready when I got here. You're just late is all. Like usual. And the dress you're wearing… isn't exactly the most flattering on you."

She looked down at her dress. It was a simple, strapless, above-the-knee- black dress. Spencer had helped her pick it out. She thought it looked really good on her. She was crushed that Sean didn't feel the same. "Let's just get to dinner, okay? I'm starving."

Sean nodded and began walking out to his car (it finally got fixed after the damages Hanna caused to it). He went directly to the driver's side and climbed in, not stopping to open the door for her like he used to when they first started dating. She sighed and climbed into the car.

The drive to the restaurant was silent, Hanna's head against the window and Sean's eyes on the road. When they finally got to their destination they climbed out and got their table. As they were looking at the menu, Sean started talking about basketball and she zoned out.

What did she see in Sean anymore? He was cute, that was obvious. And he was nice when he wanted to be. But a good majority of the time he was obnoxious and didn't talk to people who he thought were "beneath him" on the popularity chain. She wondered if when he looked at her he still saw Hefty Hanna or just an Alison wannabe. Is that why he didn't seem into her anymore? Did he think she was fake.

"Hanna!" Sean's voice broke her of her of her thoughts. She snapped her head up to look at him, wide-eyed. He looked annoyed. "God, I swear, you have the worst attention span ever. I mean, seriously. How long did it take you to zone out on me? A minute? Sorry, if I'm not interesting enough for you." He said coldly. He didn't care that he was hurting her with every word.

Hanna grabbed her bag and started standing. She needed to get out of here. She was afraid she was going to cry. She realized how pathetic it was, considering Sean had said worse stuff to her before, but now he was doing it in public. And image was everything… to both of them. That's why they worked. And Hanna hated that the guy she loved didn't love her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sean asked, also standing, still shouting.

"I'm leaving. Suddenly, I don't think dinner was such a great idea after all, and I know you don't either. So, let's just forget about it, okay?" She said, looking at him to see if there were any signs of him not wanting her to leave. There wasn't. So, she turned on her heels and walked out, calling a cab on her way.

The cab took her to where she wanted to go, which wasn't her house (how could she explain to her mom why she was back so early?) She looked up at the small house and knocked on the door nervously. What if they rejected her too? She didn't know how much more she could take in a night. A dark haired, forty-something year old woman answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked. Hanna knew right away that it was Lucas's mom. He had her eyes and hair color.

"Um, is Lucas here? I'm Hanna, a friend from school." She said, nervously. She hadn't counted on his parents being there.

"Of course he's here. He's downstairs playing the Wii, but I'm sure he'd be glad to have the company. Come on in, Hanna." She said, making space for the blond to walk in. "The basement is down that hall, last door on your right." She said, pointing. Hanna nodded and smiled, before making her way to the door and down the stairs.

"Lucas?" She called. She could hear the Wii going, but couldn't make out the dark-haired boy yet. He heard her call, though, and turned around to face her.

"Hanna? What are you doing here?" He sounded surprised, but the good kind of surprised. The happy kind.

"I don't know. I just needed somewhere to go. I think Sean and I have officially broken up. Tonight kind of sealed that." She said, looking deflated.

"Why? What happened?" He asked, motioning for her to sit on the couch. She did without question. He sat next to her.

"First, he was mad because I was late and didn't think I looked good and then we got into a huge fight at dinner because I don't pay attention when he goes on and on about basketball. But there's been other stuff, too. He thinks I can't make up my mind on things and just treats me like I'm with him for a good time not a long time. And I hate feeling like that. So… I guess it's over. And if it's not, it's seriously broken."

Lucas was quiet for a minute, trying to get the words to come to him without them sounding bad or wrong. "He had no right to tell you that. I mean, come on, you're Hanna Marin. You're gorgeous, all the guys at school want to date you. And you're loyal to your friends and nice to people, and even friends with someone that your best friend hates. And, honestly, if Sean can't see that, he's not worth your time, Hanna. You deserve someone who's going to see all those great qualities in you."

"Someone like who, Lucas? Cuz I thought Sean was that person for me, but he's not.""Well… there's me. I mean, I can't get you out of my head half the time it seems like. And I do see all the great things in you. And I like all of them." He said, softly.

Hanna looked at him for a minute, before leaning forward and kissing him. Lucas was shocked and he pulled away, quickly. "Hanna, no. We can't do this.""But I thought you liked me." She said. She looked so broken. First, Sean had rejected her, now Lucas? What had she done to deserve this.

"I _do_, which is why I don't want to do this. Not yet, anyways. You need time to figure out if you still want to be with Sean or if you want to move on. And if you do, who you want to move on with. If it's me, that's fantastic. I'll be waiting for it. But I don't want you to make some rash decision and end up regretting it."

Hanna nodded and hugged him. "Thanks. You're a great guy, Lucas." She pulled away. "I guess I should let you get back to your game.""Or… you could stay. We have two player games. You know, if you don't want to go home yet."

Hanna smiled. "Sounds good."

The pair stood up and Lucas changed games. Hanna watched, thinking about his words. He was right, she needed time to heal, time to move on. And when she was ready, she couldn't wait to get closer to the curly haired guy beside her. She just hoped he was telling the truth when he said he'd wait.

_Fin_

**This sucks so bad. I'm sorry. Lucas and Hanna deserve WAY better. But, I love them together and had to try this. What do you guys think? Is it as bad as I think it is? Let me know.**

**Also, PLL starts again tonight! I'm so excited! Who are you guys' favorite characters, couples, etc. Let me know. Hope you all enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**, it belongs to ABC Family and Sara Shepard. I also don't own **_**According to You**_**, it belongs to Orianthi and her record label**


End file.
